Everlasting
by EmEx
Summary: Her bright eyes... her soft lips... her slender arms... Joe holds his sweet Francoise in his arms. At last. One-shot. (Features Spanish version-Incluye versión en español)
1. Everlasting

Disclaimer: Me no owns cyborg 009.

**Note**: Chapter one in English version, chapter two in Spanish version.  
**Nota**: Capítulo uno versión en inglés, capítulo dos versión en español.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Everlasting**

By: M-X

-----------------------------------

_...Your body felt so good in my arms... The ideal shape, the correct weight, we fit so perfectly, I almost couldn't believe it. I looked into you sky-sea eyes while your head rested in my arm... they were so clear, so pure. Untainted. _

_As you always were, as you always will be. _

_You know? I could look at them all night, and the next day, and the day after that one. It'd be so easy to get lost into them forever, just marveling at your beautiful eyelashes, and looking in awe at my own image reflecting in your bright irises._

========

[Knock knock knock]

The knocks were soft, vacillating... almost pleading, as if the one who made it didn't really wish them to be heard.

No one answered in the other side.

A sob escaped, and then another one, but they were quickly silenced by a shaking hand or a diminished will. It had been that way all night... just furtive sobs, neither daring to break into a cry.

[Knock knock knock]

========

_You always remembered me of the sun, so bright, so warm. All my day could be brightened just by looking at your smiling face, I'd feel in heaven right away. _

_I brushed your silky hair behind your ears so nothing would hamper your pink cheeks, your perfect little nose._

_And your hair... How I loved your hair, long and shiny, dancing in the wind. You remember me of a goddess. You were my own private golden goddess. Did you know that? _

_No. Of course not. I never told you, until now._

========

[Knock knock knock knock]

The wait kept going, but they knew they would have to interrupt it. They were tired... so tired. How had it happened? How?

========

I brushed my fingers over your parted lips, they were so soft, warm yet. Their lovely shape called me and I couldn't stop myself, my heart rushed as I drew closer to you and finally, I planted a little kiss on them, so light that I wasn't sure if we really touched at all.

_I smelt your essence. How did you manage to smell always so good? Like a fresh spring morning, like a wild flower, with that unrecognizable aroma that no one can sense unless you are looking for it, and then it becomes yours, and it stays with you forever._

_Now you smelt salty too... salt and copper._

========

[Knock knock knock]

Finally some one had cracked up and released his cry over a sympathetic shoulder. More followed soon.

"Boy, hear me out." The knocker said to the impassive door. No sound came from the other side. Again.

========

I intertwined mi fingers with yours. Your hands were so long and slender... so delicate, so fragile. The perfect hands for a ballerina. You were my beautiful ballerina, with your long neck and your fair figure. I wish I could have seen you dance in a scenario. 

_I'd give anything for you to have accomplished your dreams, for you to be happy._

========

[Knock knock knock]

"009. Open this door boy. You can't stay there with her forever."

Everybody expected for an answer, but once again, the door stood in front of them. Immovable. As if the world ended up right behind it.

"Joe... please."

========

Just hear them! How can they say that? There is no way I will let you go.

_Not now, not ever. _

_You made yourself an eternal sanctuary in my heart since the first time you smiled at me. How can they say I can't stay with you? You are my very soul._

_I caressed your arms, they were so slim. How did you manage to go into battle knowing yourself in disadvantage? Weren't you afraid? Didn't you fear for yourself?_

_Or was it that you trusted us?_

_That you trusted me?_

_Why? Why did you? I didn't deserve your trust._

========

[Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock]

"Joe! If you don't open this door we'll bring it down!"

========

Did you hear that? They want to get in. They will come and they will tear you apart from me! I made them leave before. I took them all out of here so we could be together and now they will try again...

_No… no… No! They can't! __I won't let them! You are mine! My angel! My sunshine! My only hope in life! How can I live without you? Answer me! ANSWER ME FRANCOISE!_

------------------------------------

Joe Shimamura shook Francoise by the shoulders which such a force that he could have broken her neck. Not that it would have mattered in the end.

His eyes were streamed in tears that slid down his reddened cheeks and fell into his ripped uniform. The wetness washed away some of the blood as it descended. Not his blood.

Hers.

"ANSWER ME FRANCOISE! ANSWER MEEE!"

He kept on shaking the fragile body of 003; his hands were trembling, his eyes were wide in horror, pain, denial and sorrow.

How much sorrow can a man tolerate without losing his mind?

The door suddenly burst open and the giant silhouette of Geronimo appeared at the threshold. They had finally decided to enter after hearing the anguished cries from Joe.

Dr. Gilmore entered the room. The rest of the cyborgs stood next to Geronimo, just looking at the scene. Reddened eyes and suffering faces not moving their attention from the young man sitting on the infirmary floor, holding their teammate's bloodied body... The body of their sweet Francoise.

Dr. Gilmore went to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Joe, It's over."

Joe crushed the lifeless body to him. The hug was so fierce... so desperate that some of her ribs cracked under the pressure, but he didn't diminish his hold on her.

How could he? If he kept her tight enough to him, maybe he would be able to keep her wild flower aroma, her slender hands, her untainted eyes... He might impregnate his whole being of her, and she would never leave him, and he would never be alone.

"Joe, son. It's over, let me take her, will you let me take her?"

Dr. Gilmore spoke softly, the waves in his voice preventing him from using any other tone. His eyes were teary, his face reflected his huge sadness, his nose was red, the hand on the shoulder; unsteady.

Joe looked at him as if he just had noticed he existed. His big brown eyes blinked a couple of times, its owner surprised maybe at the fact that there were other beings existing in that world of pain.

Dr. Gilmore took the gesture as an approval and knelt down next to him. He removed one of Joe's arms from Francoise's torso. Joe didn't make any effort to prevent it, his eyes lost now into some empty space.

Dr. Gilmore retired then his other arm and tried to retrieve the body.

Joe felt her heat leaving him, he felt her weight being taken away. He became frantic.

"NOOO!"

He wrenched her back from the doctor's arms and crutched her to him one more time, rocking backwards and forwards, his cries renewed, his tears flowing freely.

"Don't take her away don't take her away don't take her away don't take her away please please please DON'T!"

The cyborgs could do nothing but let their own tears fall and release the knots they had in their throats, letting themselves cry at last without refrain. 005 knew what he had to do. Dr. Gilmore had prepared him for the painful task.

"No no no she is mine, Francoise wake up! Don't leave me! Don't go! I failed you I FAILED YOU! Forgive me please!"

Joe kept crying. His hand caressing her cheek in tender adoration. He whispered to her while he kissed her forehead once and again.

"I love you I love you, don't go, please."

Geronimo stood up at his side, next to the doctor, and took Joe by the shoulder in a strong but gentle grip. He spoke, unable to hold the emotions in his voice.

"It is time Joe. She is gone. You know it. Let her go."

005 took Francoise's arm and pulled her up, snatching her from Joe's hug while he kept the boy down with his other strong arm.

She seemed like a rag doll.

Joe was too weak, too tired... so defeated. For a moment, he kept holding onto her arm... her wrist, her hand... the tip of her finger. Finally she was out of his reach. He then let himself fall to the floor and there, he wept.

Geronimo placed Francoise's body over one of the tables, over that one where a black bag was already prepared and there, he stared at her for a moment, then he closed his eyes and murmured some words as he entrusted her kind soul to his earthly spirits. After that he took his hand to his face, attempting to retire some wetness from his eyes. How much pain he felt, and how much felt the others.

After that, the giant picked up Joe from the floor as if he were a little child, and took him out of the infirmary. The rest of the team followed them as well. For some moments, Joe's drowned cries could be heard, muffled against Geronimo's chest.

Dr. Gilmore watched the door being closed and then he turned his eyes to the girl that just hours ago had been laughing and dancing, and who now laid there, cold and lifeless in a plastic forensic bag.

He remembered of the first time he saw her on an operating table, and how he, Isaac Gilmore, had lowered the scalpel to her flawless skin without any remorse.

That very same skin was now covered on bruises and blood.

It was his fault, all of this, and he knew it. How could he live with himself from now on?

The moment he had transformed her in a cyborg, the moment he had killed his little girl.

Dr. Gilmore looked for a last time at the gorgeous eyes of Francoise Arnoul, and then, he closed them forever with a shaking hand. A tear fell on her eyelids, and then another one.

"Sorry child," he whispered.

At last, he zipped up the bag and with a last look over his shoulder, he left the infirmary.

**FIN**

****

-------------------------

Did I say there was romance in here? Well, there is, in some sort of twisted way ;)

As always GA2, you are there to support me, thanks so much mon ami!


	2. Eternamente

Legales: No poseo los derechos de cyborg 009 y ya, no hago dinero con esto.

**Nota**: Capítulo uno versión en inglés, capítulo dos versión en español.

**Note**: Chapter one in English version, chapter two in Spanish version.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Eternamente  
**Por: M-X

---------------------

_…Tu cuerpo se siente tan bien entre mis brazos… la forma ideal, el peso correcto, te ajustas a mí tan perfectamente que casi no puedo creerlo._

_Miro tus ojos azul cielo-mar mientras tu cabeza se apoya sobre mi brazo… son tan claros, tan inocentes. Puros._

_Como siempre lo has sido, como siempre lo serás._

_¿Sabes? Podría mirar tus ojos toda la noche, y el día siguiente, y el día después de ese. Sería tan fácil dejarme perder en ellos para siempre, tan sólo maravillándome de tus hermosas pestañas y mirando en asombro a mi propia imagen reflejándose en tus brillantes írises._

================

[toc toc toc]

Los golpes eran suaves, inseguros… casi suplicantes, como si quien los estuviera haciendo no quisiera que en verdad fueran escuchados.

Nadie contestó del otro lado.

Un sollozo escapó, y luego otro más, pero pronto fueron silenciados por alguna mano temblorosa o una voluntad mellada. Así había sido toda la noche… tan sólo sollozos furtivos, ninguno atreviéndose a romper en un verdadero llanto.

[toc toc toc]

================

_Siempre me has recordado al sol, tan radiante, tan cálida. Mi día entero podía ser iluminado tan sólo con mirar tu rostro sonriente; me hacías sentir en el cielo en tan sólo un instante._

_Con cuidado, peino tu cabello sedoso detrás de tu oreja, así nada estorbará tus mejillas rosadas, o tu nariz, tan pequeña y perfecta._

_Ah tu cabello… como amo tu cabello, largo y resplandeciente, jugando con el viento. Me recuerdas a una diosa. Tú eres mi diosa particular, ¿Lo sabías?_

_No. Por supuesto que no. Nunca te lo dije, hasta ahora._

================

[toc toc toc toc]

La espera continuaba, pero ellos sabían que tendrían que interrumpirla. Estaban cansados… tan cansados. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Cómo?

================

_Ahora rozo tus labios semiabiertos con mis dedos; son tan suaves, tibios todavía. La adorable forma de tu boca me llama y no puedo detenerme, mi corazón se acelera al acercarme a ti y al fin, te beso con ternura, y con tanta ligereza que no estoy realmente seguro de si en verdad nos hemos tocado en lo absoluto._

_Respiro en tu esencia. ¿Cómo es que siempre olías tan bien? Como una mañana fresca de primavera, como una flor silvestre; con ese aroma irreconocible que nadie puede percibir al menos que estés buscándolo, y luego el aroma se vuelve tuyo, y se queda contigo para siempre._

_Ahora también hueles a sal… Sal y cobre._

================

[Toc toc toc toc toc]

Alguien se derrumbó finalmente y dejó salir sus lágrimas contra algún hombro compasivo. Pronto, más lágrimas se le unieron.

"Muchacho, escúchame." Dijo quien continuaba tocando la impasible puerta; una vez más, ningún sonido vino del otro lado.

================

_Mira, entrelazo mis dedos con los tuyos, ¿Lo vez? Tus manos son tan largas y delgadas… Tan delicadas, tan frágiles. Las manos perfectas de una bailarina. Eres mi hermosa bailarina, con tu cuello largo y tu esbelta figura. Desearía tanto haberte podido ver bailando en un escenario. _

_Daría cualquier cosa por que hubieras alcanzado tus sueños, por que fueras feliz._

================

[toc toc toc]

"009, abre esta puerta muchacho. No puedes quedarte con ella para siempre…"

Todos esperaron alguna respuesta, pero una vez más la puerta tan solo se quedó ahí, erguida enfrente de ellos. Inmovible, como si el mundo terminara justo detrás de ella.

"Joe… por favor."

================

_¡Escúchalos! ¿Cómo pueden decir eso? Pero si no hay manera de que te deje ir._

_Ni ahora ni nunca._

_Tú misma te hiciste un santuario en mi corazón desde la primera vez que me sonreíste. ¿Cómo pueden decir que no puedo quedarme contigo? Si eres mi alma misma._

_Acaricio tus brazos; son tan delgados. ¿Cómo lograbas salir a la batalla sabiéndote tan vulnerable? ¿No tenías miedo? ¿No temías por tu vida?_

_¿O era acaso que confiabas en nosotros?_

_¿Qué confiabas en mí?_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo no merecía tu confianza._

================

[toc toc toc toc toc toc]

"¡Joe! ¡Si no abres esta puerta tendremos que tirarla!"

================

_¿Los oíste? Quieren entrar. ¡Vendrán y te alejarán de mí! Ya los hice largarse antes; los saqué a todos para que pudiéramos estar juntos y ahora lo intentarán de nuevo…_

_No… no… ¡No! ¡No pueden! ¡No los dejaré! ¡Eres mía! ¡Mi ángel! ¡Mi brillo! ¡Mi única esperanza en la vida! ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin ti? ¡Respóndeme! ¡RESP"NDEME FRANCOISE!_

------------------------------------------------

Joe Shimamura sacudió los hombros de Francoise con tanta fuerza que bien pudo romperle el cuello, aunque no hubiera importado.

Sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas irritadas y caían sobre su desgarrado uniforme. La humedad iba lavando algo de sangre, aunque no era suya.

Era de ella.

"¡RESP"NDEME FRANCOISE! ¡RESP"NDEMEEE!"

Joe continuó sacudiendo el frágil cuerpo de 003; sus manos convulsionando, sus ojos abiertos en horror, dolor, negación y pena.

¿Cuanta pena puede soportar un hombre antes de perder la cordura?

La puerta salió volando de repente y la figura gigantesca de Jerónimo apareció en el umbral. Habían decidido entrar finalmente tras escuchar los angustiados gritos de Joe.

El Dr. Gilmore entró en el cuarto. El resto de los cyborgs se quedaron parados junto a Jerónimo, tan sólo mirando la escena. Los ojos enrojecidos y las caras llenas de sufrimiento no apartaron su atención del joven sentado en el piso de la enfermería mientras sostenía el ensangrentado cuerpo de su compañera… El cuerpo de su dulce Francoise.

El Dr. Gilmore se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro. "Joe, se acabó."

Joe apretó el cuerpo sin vida. Su estrujón era tan fuerte… tan desesperado, que algunas de las costillas de Francoise se rompieron por la presión, pero él no disminuyó la fuerza de su abrazo.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Si la mantenía apretada lo suficiente a él, tal vez podría conservar su aroma silvestre, sus delgadas manos, sus ojos puros… podría impregnar su ser entero de ella, y ella nunca lo dejaría, y él nunca estaría solo.

"Joe, hijo, se acabó, déjame tomarla… ¿Me dejarás tomarla?"

El Dr. Gilmore habló con suavidad; el temblor en su voz no lo dejaba usar otro tono de todos modos. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, su cara reflejaba su enorme tristeza, su nariz estaba roja; la mano en el hombro de joven, falta de firmeza.

Joe lo miró como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que el hombre existía. Sus ojos grandes y cafés parpadearon un par de veces, su dueño sorprendido quizá, ante el hecho de que alguien más existiera en ese universo de dolor que lo rodeaba.

El Dr. Gilmore entendió el gesto como una señal de aprobación y se hincó junto a él. Removió entonces uno de los brazos de Joe del torso de Francoise. Joe no hizo nada para prevenirlo; sus ojos parecían perdidos en algún punto vacío.

El Dr. Gilmore retiró pues el otro brazo e intentó retirar el cuerpo.

Joe sintió el calor de ella abandonándolo, sintió el peso del delicado cuerpo siendo retirado. Simplemente se volvió loco.

"¡NOOOO!"

El cyborg arrebató de vuelta el cuerpo de los brazos del doctor y la apretujó contra él una vez más, meciéndose al frente y atrás; su llanto renovado, sus lágrimas escapando de sus ojos sin restricción alguna.

"¡No se la lleve no se la lleve no se la lleve no se la lleve por favor por favor NO!"

Los demás no pudieron hacer más que dejar sus propias lágrimas caer libremente y liberar los nudos que se habían apoderado de sus gargantas, permitiéndose al fin llorar sin contenerse. 005 sabía que había que hacer. El doctor lo había preparado para la penosa tarea.

"¡No no no ella es mía! ¡Francoise despierta! ¡No me dejes! ¡No te vayas! ¡Te falle TE FALLE! ¡Perdóname por favor!"

Joe no paraba de llorar, sus manos temblorosas acariciaban la mejilla de Francoise en la más tierna adoración.

"Te amo te amo, no te vayas, por favor…" le susurró mientras besaba su frente una y otra vez.

Jerónimo se paró a un lado del doctor y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Joe con un agarre fuerte, pero gentil, luego habló, no pudiendo evitar que su voz delatara sus emociones.

"Ya es hora Joe. Se ha ido, tú lo sabes. Déjala ir."

005 tomó el brazo de Francoise y la jaló hacia él, arrancándola del abrazo de Joe mientras mantenía al muchacho abajo con su otro brazo.

Ella parecía una muñeca de trapo.

Joe estaba demasiado débil, demasiado cansado… tan derrotado. Por un momento, él se aferró al brazo de ella, a su muñeca, a su mano… a la punta de su dedo y finalmente, el cuerpo quedó fuera de su alcance. Entonces Joe se dejó caer al piso y ahí, lloró.

Jerónimo colocó el cuerpo de Francoise sobre una de las mesas de la enfermería, sobre esa que ya tenía una bolsa negra preparada sobre ella y ahí la observó un momento, y cerrando los ojos y murmurando algunas palabras, encomendó la joven y dulce alma a los espíritus de la tierra, luego pasó su mano sobre sus cansados ojos, retirando así algo de humedad. Cuanto dolor sentía él, y cuanto sentían los demás.

Tras esto Jerónimo recogió a de Joe del suelo, como si fuera un niño pequeño, y lo sacó de la enfermería, el resto del equipo los siguió fuera del lúgubre cuarto. Por unos momentos aún se escucharon los ahogados lamentos del joven castaño contra el pecho de su compañero.

El Dr. Gilmore observó la puerta cerrándose, y luego movió sus ojos hacia la chica que tan sólo hace unas horas había estado riendo y cantando con ellos, y quien ahora yacía ahí, fría y sin vida en una bolsa forense.

Recordó entonces la primera vez que la vio sobre una mesa de operaciones, y como él, Isaac Gilmore, había deslizado el escalpelo sobre su tersa piel sin el menor remordimiento.

Sobre esa misma piel que estaba ahora cubierta de heridas y sangre.

Era su culpa, todo esto, y él lo sabía ¿Cómo podría vivir consigo mismo de ahora en adelante?

El había matado a su pequeña niña desde el momento en que la trasformó en un cyborg.

El Dr. Gilmore miró por última vez los preciosos ojos de Francoise Arnoul y luego, con la mano temblorosa, los cerró para siempre. Una lágrima cayó sobre los recién cerrados párpados, y luego otra.

"Lo siento niña," susurró el hombre.

Por último, subió el cierre de la bolsa y con una última mirada sobre sus hombros, el Dr. Gilmore abandonó la enfermería.

**Fin**

---------------------------------------

¿Dije que había romance aquí? Bueno… si hay, de alguna bizarra manera.

Este one shot es dedicado a f-zelda que fue quien me animó a escribir algo en español, y a Shary, que fue la primera que lloró con esta fic :P jeje


End file.
